


Незнакомец (сын) по имени Эдвард

by EvilCatW



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Humor, Immortality has consequences, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Хоэнхайм встречает сына.
Relationships: Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim
Kudos: 3





	Незнакомец (сын) по имени Эдвард

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stranger (Son) Named Edward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580266) by [Othalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla). 



Несмотря на то, что Хоэнхайм отсутствовал уже больше года, Ризенбург нисколько не изменился. Дома в деревне стоят там, где стояли в течение многих поколений, выкрашенные в тот же цвет, что и в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом, и люди совершенно не изменились. Возможно, они прекрасны в своей стойкости, но тем не менее неподвижны. Крыша над скотобойней до сих пор слишком вогнута, чтобы быть безопасной, изношена от времени и термитов, и рано или поздно рухнет на самого мясника.

Но это не сейчас, и совершенно определённо не проблема Хоэнхайма, поэтому он позволяет своим глазам скользить по деревне, когда идет через неё, не очень внимательно смотря перед собой. Некоторые люди кричат в знак приветствия, и он поднимает руку, вежливо улыбаясь, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Бог свидетель, Пинако ударила бы его по голове гаечным ключом, если бы он не поздоровался со всеми, а он не очень-то хочет злить её.

Несмотря на то, что она уже много лет живёт и достаёт ему только до пояса, она сделана из жилистых мускулов и несгибаемой силы воли — другими словами, она внушает ужас. На самом деле, он почти уверен, что если бы она была алхимиком, Отец был бы уже давно стёрт с лица Земли. Вероятно, в довольно жестоком и эффективном смысле. Хоэнхайм заплатил бы немало денег, чтобы увидеть это.

В конце концов, дома уступают место полям, где колышется сено, и дорога становится всё меньше, пока не превращается в тропинку. А потом, перевалив через последний холм и миновав стареющую яблоню, он видит свой дом. Его дом, как он полагает, несмотря на то, что он живёт из своего чемодана и того, что он может сделать своими руками. Во всяком случае, там находится его семья; там находятся его дневники.

Ему нужно перепроверить то, что он узнал во время своих путешествий с дневниками. Правда, он не совсем уверен, куда их положил. Что ж.

Он подходит к дому, ставит чемодан и стучит в дверь даже когда открывает её.

— Я дома, — говорит он в пустой коридор, который приветствует его. Никто не отвечает, но он слышит, как Триша разговаривает на кухне, и определённо чувствует запах чего-то съедобного.

Он снимает туфли, кладёт их на полку, вешает пальто и на слабых ногах идёт на кухню.

Как он и думал, Триша стоит с миской и венчиком в руках, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям, смотря на кухонный стол. Печь включена, в ней медленно поднимается какой-то хлеб, купаясь в красном свете внутренних ламп. Он приехал как раз к обеду.

Эд и Ал стоят на одном стуле, склонившись над столом, явно поглощенные бумагами, на которых они рисуют. С первого взгляда Хоэнхайм может сказать, что их круги стали более гладкими, линии более чёткими, а резкие линии, пересекающие их, стали более симметричными, чем в прошлый раз, когда он видел, как они пробовали свои силы в алхимии. Конечно, они далеки от совершенства: их круги чрезмерно сложны, нагромождают информацию и складывают инструкции очень неэффективно. Бумага по-прежнему будет складываться в ту форму, к которой они стремятся, но это будет медленно, и бумага будет повреждена в процессе складывания. Что не годится, и Хоэнхайм не может позволить им развить вредные привычки столь рано. Это будет пагубно сказываться на их росте.

Он только открыл рот, чтобы прокомментировать это, как в поле его зрения появляется незнакомец, указывая на схемы, которые рисуют его сыновья.

— Эй, парень, посмотри сюда, — говорит незнакомец и указывает на одну из ненужных линий. — Что она делает?

— Это точка сгиба, — с готовностью отвечает Эд, сосредоточившись на завершении внешнего слоя круга. — Бумага сложится вон там.

Незнакомец переводит палец на другую линию.

— А эта?

Эд моргает и слегка вздрагивает. Затем он хмурится, глядя туда, куда указывает незнакомец.

— Это ещё одна точка сгиба, — он делает паузу, внимательно рассматривая круг. Его глаза широко раскрываются. — О! Они будут мешать друг другу. Это будет быстрее с одним вместо двух!

Эд ухмыляется, довольный своей догадкой, и достает ещё одну бумагу, чтобы начать всё сначала.

Незнакомец протягивает руку и ерошит ему волосы.

— Вот именно, — говорит он, а потом поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Хоэнхаймом, и Хоэнхайм обнаруживает, что не в силах ответить ему тем же.

У незнакомца золотые глаза. Как и его волосы, и Хоэнхайм с удивлением замечает, что свет, льющийся из окна, отражается на длинной косе, перекинутой через плечо незнакомца. На вид ему едва за двадцать.

Это немного похоже на то, как будто ты смотришь в зеркало, только много веков назад, когда ему не разрешали владеть им.

Должно быть, он издал какой-то звук, потому что Эд и Ал оба повернули головы в его сторону, прежде чем разразиться с одинаковыми криками.

— Папа! Ты дома! — Эд бросается на Хоэнхайма, и Хоэнхайм рассеянно ловит его, поднимает и прижимает к груди. Он гладит Ала по голове, когда тот тоже подходит. Боже, они так выросли.

— Я дома, — говорит он слабым голосом.

Его взгляд возвращается к незнакомцу. Незнакомец, который почти не сводит с него глаз. Ха.

— Добро пожаловать домой, дорогой, — говорит Триша и целует его в щёку. — Мы скучали по тебе.

— Я тоже скучал по вам, — рассеянно отвечает Хоэнхайм, всё ещё рассматривая незнакомца. Слишком знакомый незнакомец, который выглядит очень уютно на кухне Хоэнхайма. — А это кто? — наконец спрашивает он, указывая на незнакомца, не в силах больше сдерживаться.

Триша широко улыбается в ответ.

— Это твой сын, — говорит она. Что не имеет никакого смысла, поскольку она не указывает на сына, которого он держит. — Он приехал сразу после твоего отъезда.

— Понятно, — медленно произносит Хоэнхайм, на самом деле ничего не видя.

— Привет, _папа_ , — сказал незнакомец — его сын? Триша действительно так его назвала — с усмешкой. Хоэнхайм чувствует себя так, словно попал в альтернативную реальность. Он не… что?

Внешне Хоэнхайм ничем не выдает своего внутреннего смятения, он только моргает.

— Папа? — спрашивает он, переводя взгляд с Триши на незнакомца, который называет его папой. Конечно, молодой человек выглядит именно так.

— О да, — отвечает Триша. — Твой сын, — она разочарованно хмурится на Хоэнхайма. — Он сказал, что ты, вероятно, его не помнишь, но я не хотела ему верить. Похоже, он был прав.

Учитывая, как долго он прожил, Хоэнхайм обычно чувствует себя довольно уверенно, объявляя, что осталось мало того, что может его удивить. Новизна мира действительно имеет тенденцию исчезать с годами, поскольку вещи повторяются бесконечно и события пересматриваются. Тем не менее, он должен признать, что парень определённо что-то собой представляет. Не так уж часто человек приходит домой и видит, что его жена дарит ему ещё одного ребёнка, который уже давно вышел из детского возраста.

Почему-то он был твёрдо уверен, если бы у него был третий ребёнок, бродящий по миру, то он бы знал это.

— Неудивительно, что ты не знал, — говорит молодой человек, сверкая глазами. — Учитывая, что ты ушёл от моей мамы и никогда не возвращался, как величайший мудак на свете.

О. Что ж. Это всё объясняет.

— Прошу прощения? — спрашивает он уклончиво, пытаясь вспомнить, с какими женщинами ему доводилось иметь дело до встречи с Тришей. Что касается такой долгой жизни, как у него, то это не только сюрпризы, которые становятся всё меньше, более ясные воспоминания также являются чем-то вроде тенденции к изгибу вниз. Быть обычным человеком имеет свои недостатки. Он помнит почти всё, что происходило в течение его первого столетия, но после этого все становится немного мрачным. Просто одна из причин, почему он так непреклонен, что держит свои дневники в актуальном состоянии. Вполне возможно, что он забыл несколько женщин, с которыми был близок в процессе своего старения.

Тем не менее, он немного обижен, что ему не сообщили о случайной беременности.

— Да, конечно, — недоверчиво усмехается молодой человек и скрещивает руки на груди.

Хоэнхайм бросает умоляющий взгляд в сторону Триши, но она решительно взбивает тесто и полностью игнорирует его, предоставляя ему самому разбираться со своим новообретённым _сыном_.

Хоэнхайм сглатывает.

— Как тебя зовут, сын?

Почему-то это ещё больше выводит молодого человека из себя.

— Эдвард, — почти выплевывает он.

Хоэнхайм моргает.

— Эдвард, — повторяет он, не вполне веря своим ушам. Шансы на это… очень малы.

— Да, _Эдвард_. Так что ты должен быть в состоянии помнить это, учитывая, что я слышал, что у тебя есть ещё _один сын_ , названный так же, даже если ты бездельник, сумасшедший мудак и отец, не заботящийся о семье.

Хоэнхайм моргает, не совсем понимая, что делать с этим заявлением. Как и Эд (э-э, младший) и Ал, судя по тому, как их глаза беспокойно мелькают между взрослыми в комнате.

Эдвард (старший) закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

— В любом случае, — говорит он наконец, — мы можем обсудить это позже. Во-первых, нам нужно что-то сделать с твоим жутким клоном, потому что, честно говоря, у меня было достаточно _отцов_ , что хватит всю жизнь.

Хоэнхайм размышляет, стоит ли ему обижаться, и решает, что, пожалуй, проще всего этого не делать. Так или иначе, он не может не думать, что у него будет достаточно вещей, чтобы иметь дело с тем, что есть, как и с остальным, что только что сказал (его _сын_ ).

— Итак, кто хочет блинчиков?


End file.
